


未竟之吻

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 如果再来一次，别再吻我，这个距离，就刚好。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	未竟之吻

王子异那一年二十二岁，在香港做警察，警署离码头很近，不需要驾车就可以看海。这一夜，有船驶入港口，灯塔光压碎雾气，此时当地正当陷入热季，然而右手边男人穿一件皮衣，欲盖弥彰。借火点一支烟，远远地看见白昼被海面慢吞吞吃下去。后来他知道，蔡徐坤其人，出现在他右侧，把玩火机，恰如其分，实际是心怀鬼胎。细白手背漫不经心露出来，垂在视线边缘，仿佛湿绸里一枝灰败的瘦玫瑰。王子异没有侧目，装不刻意，却仍然看清楚他左边脸颊的痣，摇摇欲坠，明晃如同白月。到此为止，不敢再看下去。

那是，一个樟脑与陈腐味道的日子，缉毒出警，巧合又见到他。同事打头阵，踹断大门闯进剧场，泱泱人群混进毒贩团伙，他在舞台，歌声与立麦缠绵，他在枪声与尖叫，在混乱与血泊，在如雀惊起观众的簇拥里，在灯光正中央，不顾一切，一句句缓慢唱下去，勾走王子异所有心神。警察翻来覆去清点人数，终于查出仍有罪犯未捕在逃。歌声被叫停，王子异要来搜他的身，蔡徐坤睫毛垂着，被头顶光映成金色，仿佛金鱼尾鳍，风情落在眼睑，揉碎了，投下去。王子异匆忙低头，假意看不见，手心却在出汗。习惯是很难改的，以后他总是喜欢看蔡徐坤眼睑那一片阴翳，连带着细密的睫毛一起。

王子异其实并不知道自己是否真的搜到什么，蔡徐坤忽闪的睫毛扫得他心底发痒，他窒着呼吸探蔡徐坤的腰条与臀腿，得出的结论是没有嫌疑，所以将毒贩押解后警察没什么犹豫地离开了。王子异临走时觉得蔡徐坤还在看他，睫毛拍打，痒痒的，于是回身去看，才知道是自作多情。舍不下，决定在大门口点一支烟就回去，掏出烟来才知道潮了，努力点了好几次也没能点起来，险些烧到手。

后来王子异常常记起那个礼拜四，没有星星的夜晚，广玉兰从老楼窗户长出来，稀疏而香，进楼就等于将月光拒之门外。然而有人在楼梯间吸一支烟，原本看不清，身体好修长，借着闪烁白炽灯露出细白的手与隐约的痣，吐息烟雾都带着热意，像是小猫出生在夜晚。广玉兰这样香，在盛放的同时走向凋亡，蔡徐坤在广玉兰香气里率先打破这份宁静：嗨，好巧，我们又见面了。其实并不巧合，烟是听到他进门才点上的，世上哪有那么多巧合。许久许久以后他站在人群后方向前看，眼前却在一遍遍地复现这一眼，同时清清楚楚地明白就这一眼，他已经不能再回头。

啊，确实。王子异木然，好一会才想起来问他吓到没有。蔡徐坤把头埋下去，削薄下颏藏进一小片暗蓝色阴影，眼睛和嘴巴一起笑了，睫毛长得叫人发痒。怎么现在才想起来问，傻傻的。说过话后又将头偏到一侧无声地笑起来，王子异这时发现他左耳一颗细小的耳洞，因耳垂薄而泛红，如同不动声色处的一点卖弄，如一颗朱砂痣，意乱情迷。知道他没事，才跟着低下头笑了，没事就好，没事就好。

这番话讲好时蔡徐坤手里的烟只燃走了一小半，被他碾了碾搁在窗沿上，缱绻目光落进王子异眼睛。回去吧，他说，率先走上楼，细长香烟静默平躺，烟嘴只有洇湿的水痕，然而他抽烟的嘴确然那样红。王子异跟着过去，开门时听到蔡徐坤钥匙叮当响，才知道隔壁新来租客正是他，于是说，好巧，我住你隔壁。蔡徐坤嘴巴笑了，眼睛却没有，因为世界上哪里有那么多巧的事情。王子异开了门，迟迟没有进屋，发现想叫住他却还不认识名字。他以为他们很熟了。回头看他掩上门，声音却从门缝悄悄悄悄溜出来：我叫蔡徐坤。好一会又用不熟练的粤语说，晚安，子异。

第二天白日里王子异依旧上班，经过蔡徐坤昨夜吸烟的楼梯间，偷偷将他丢下的香烟捡回来，放进衣服内侧的口袋，贴着心口。路上遇见蔡徐坤扔垃圾，穿一件睡衣，领口惺忪大敞，露出平直锁骨与圆润凹陷，王子异看过去，掉下去，就这样坠落。蔡徐坤说早，他才如梦初醒说一句，小坤，早。擦肩而过仍然嗅到发梢烟味，噢，他昨夜睡前没有洗澡，好奇怪的悸动。侧身吞咽喉结时王子异发现自己血液热起来，竟然不可避免对他产生性冲动。好想抱着他，闻他身体散发的睡眠与烟草味道。

那一整天王子异的心思没有落在工作上。

傍晚回家时在街边遇到一只宛如落日的烫金色小猫，没有东西可以喂给她，转弯的楼前遇到蔡徐坤采墙边广玉兰，好瘦，穿一件松垮单衣，裤子几乎要从胯骨掉下来，好不适合，袖口露出一截白皙瘦长手指，指甲修剪得圆而整齐，好乖顺的模样。邻居疏于打理，花已经太久没有人浇水，太阳又热，有些干，垂萎在他近于透明的手里。王子异看他被日光烙成浅金色的眼睫毛，终于知道街边小猫像谁。后来他会明白，他的白手太会骗人，看似是一双摘花的手，其实是一双握枪的手。以及戴着脚镣在一张昏暗床上不停地写一封寄不出去的情书：我情愿像那时的花，萎蔫在你手里。写得不好，任何人来看都过于俗，然而他的的确确在那个夜晚、以及之后的无数个夜晚，想象自己的欲望被握在他手里，良久终于萎蔫下来，精液黏着在小猫的、乖顺的睫毛上。

//

周末清晨蔡徐坤敲响王子异房门，说替他取了报纸，王子异接下说谢谢，要关门，却被蔡徐坤溜进来。后来每个白日蔡徐坤都起早，带着不属于他的一份报纸敲隔壁家房门，个中缘由是王子异下厨顶香，易如反掌征服蔡徐坤味蕾。他每天来，点的菜式无非是那几样，口水鸡或是芹菜炒牛肉，多放辣。爱吃肉，被王子异变着花样喂新鲜时蔬，看着挺瘦，吃得不少。好在王子异也乐于养着，宁可他重些。

热季进行，木槿枯萎，夜晚蔡徐坤再一次敲响那扇掉漆的朱门，叩叩，叩叩，一下又一下。王子异觉得自己的心也在掉漆。先探进来的是蔡徐坤细白的手，当中携一本《飞鸟集》，纸白色精装，忘记究竟是上周哪日，总之书放在桌面上，被他随手翻开来读。干脆借给他，这周还回来，其实并没什么翻动痕迹。这一周里王子异想起第八十二页被自己翻来覆去勾画念诵，借过去时只祈盼他读不懂其中用意。而自己将所有缱绻羡爱含在舌头下面，背进以他生日为页脚的短诗里。

王子异坐进客厅翻那本诗集。没有开灯，动作很轻，怕惊醒他含蓄的爱意。月亮就悬在广玉兰头顶，如一把锋利镰刀，夜幕暗蓝色，半阴半晴，他借一点点亮朦朦胧胧寻到边缘卡在书脊里的薄票子，「花樣年華」和「拾玖點拾叁分入場」用赤字写得很分明。终于明白原来自己偷偷摸摸的小心思被人看了个透彻。想他也有同样心思吗？一定是的，否则怎么会约我看电影。夜里睡不着，试穿衣柜里所有花衬衫，选最中意的，明日穿着去见小坤，他一定会喜欢。

点解要打扮得像个playboy？

翌日见面蔡徐坤这样笑着，讲话口音偏广东，有揶揄的味道。细白的手勾在王子异从袖管里露出的一截小臂，软而热，几乎立刻就令王子异紧绷起来。放轻松，我又唔晓食了你呀。蔡徐坤说，漫不经心的，紧一紧手臂。王子异就在心里偷偷接一句，你不会吃我，可我却偏偏好想吃了你。

太暧昧了，电影与他们都是。梁朝伟将嘴唇贴在树上慢慢讲话，秘密说进去，再用泥巴将他的恋爱一点点封起来，像酿一坛酒一样。王子异的眼皮褶变得深，他在动容，同时知道酿酒就是酿酒，爱情也会像那样发酵。蔡徐坤伏在他肩头，呼吸很均匀，是睡着了。借着放映厅一点光亮，王子异才看见他睫毛湿湿的，末端锋利如同刀刃，沾着水珠，危险而迷情，是刚哭过，王子异心疼，却好喜欢：蔡徐坤在他这里终于不只有笑。小骗子。王子异想，可却没有说，蔡徐坤睫毛安静落在眼睑，他偷偷数，没数完他的吻就隔着睫毛率先印在眼下痣上。那一点点的眼泪尝起来很凉。

晚上蔡徐坤从老墙边偷了一些广玉兰回来，很开心，像偷偷做坏事的小孩，取悦到自己。他卧室的阳台有些衣服在晒着，王子异将那些稀疏的广玉兰穿进扣眼里，太阳重新升上来时，花被曝干皲皱。蔡徐坤对他说，今晚就留下来吧。香港的热季好闷，他们两个人都耳热了，蔡徐坤支支吾吾：除了广玉兰以外，这里还有一朵别的花…等你……。话说到最后欲言又止。

王子异于是把蔡徐坤压在卧室的门板上亲吻，生涩而缓慢地、尽量轻柔而颤抖地、抿他的嘴唇。蔡徐坤把他推在床上，拉好窗帘，背对着王子异在窗户边上一件件脱掉衣服，裤袜踩在脚下。王子异就见到他皮肤下两片瘦削的蝴蝶骨如何凸显出来，肩膀细薄，阴茎立在两腿中间，秀气的半勃姿态。他好纤细，身体甚至比假想与梦更漂亮，王子异幸福得有些昏了头，安静地听到自己心跳与呼吸，急促而沉重，以至于蔡徐坤打开双腿跨坐在他身上时，他还惘于作出反应。

蔡徐坤帮他解开裤子，身体向后倾，露出两腿中间一片桃色春光，两瓣屁股陷进床垫里，自己白嫩的肉芽与他坚硬高挺的鸡巴贴在一起，王子异贪婪看过他肉体后才明白他为何始终穿长袖。他将手指插进因情动而柔软张合的后穴，向内探粗糙的一点，半分钟后有水从糜烂的嫣红穴口渗出来，蔡徐坤细白如葱的指头抽出时就牵着水滟的银丝，黏稠而淫靡，伸着舌头一点一点舔掉时眼睛睨着看他，眼梢还有些红。王子异肉棒翘得老高，终于忍不住拽着他手腕吮他手指上沾着的最后一点口水和淫水，又再带着腥甜气吻凑上去吻他嘴巴。

王子异将头埋在他脖颈中间，向下吻出一颗又一颗砂糖般红痕，蔡徐坤捧着他毛茸茸的脑袋，痒痒的，像贴着一只小狗。粗大的龟头抵在穴眼上，尺寸可怖，烫得蔡徐坤绷着腰向后挪，王子异哑着说，小坤，别动，让我进去。其实手臂已经先语言一步卡着蔡徐坤的腰，鸡巴顶开湿热的穴肉缓慢埋进去，呼吸一滞就凌乱起来。王子异那东西尺寸和硬度都相当可观，捣得他几乎形神俱散，他在骤如雨点的操干中挤出支离破碎的引导：往外些…左边…啊…对…。又用娇哼占大多的喘息奖励王子异学习情事时的勤勉。

蔡徐坤这一声叫出来，明显感觉到体内的硬物涨得更大，戳刺在敏感点上，令他前后不断流水，迷迷糊糊听见王子异说，心肝椗，你好好样。这种话是蔡徐坤没听过也无意去学的，所以他问，什么？王子异胯下一挺肏得更欢了，像发情的公狗，贴在他耳边黏黏地讲，就系讲你好骚嘅意思啦，蔡徐坤一听，腿夹得死死的，差点射了。其实王子异自己耳朵也红得要命。

王子异掐着蔡徐坤的屁股，把肥厚的肉壁往自己胯间涨大的阳物上送，下下结实地撞在蔡徐坤里面的敏感点上，令他双腿环紧自己的腰，腰侧尚能感受到他大腿根部细嫩的痉挛，小得如同一次轻微的涨潮。蔡徐坤里面温暖湿滑，含得他额头的汗沁出来，与蔡徐坤滑落的眼泪汇在太阳穴。蔡徐坤尖声浪叫，手伸到前面撸动自己的纤秀的阴茎，被王子异肏得颤抖着射出来。王子异提起腰，又是好一阵急促的挺动，吻如疾风暴雨砸在他身上，把精液深而热地留在他身体里。

//

五月末，香港的热季刚刚结束。

蔡徐坤又一次，在王子异眼前合上那本书。做爱时他喜欢只留一盏小灯，窗帘掩得很厚，王子异脱光了坐在床上，被他蒙住眼睛，只能从罅隙里透见一点光亮，鸡巴在腿间竖得很高。蔡徐坤的手指落在他下腹凸起的青色血管上，顺着腹肌纹路向上滑，最后停在眼皮覆盖的布条上。王子异说，坤，手指好冷。然后用手按着他的手，眼睛的热度隔着布料贴在蔡徐坤的指尖上，试图将他捂热一点。

蔡徐坤从抽屉里取出手枪，用惯常的撒娇语气说，我嘴唇也好凉。王子异笑了：那我来帮你热一些。蔡徐坤想，他将枪口顶上他眼睛的时候、贴在他脸颊往下滑落的时候，他也许还误以为那是甜蜜而让他战栗的吻，以至于他从骨子里生出不能痊愈的病来。于是他真的那样做。

王子异没有出声，沉默地将蔡徐坤抱在怀里。蔡徐坤也是一丝不挂的，腰部是落雨的盆地，被王子异手臂窝着，似乎就如软脂般融化。他就在王子异怀里，悄悄地、无声地颤抖着，王子异才知道，原来蔡徐坤在遇到他以前，连哭也不被允许发出声音。蔡徐坤的手太抖了，已经不能够拥有十足的力量来扣动扳机，手枪轻而易举就被王子异卸掉。

他将布条从眼前摘下来，眼神很温吞、很湿润地落在蔡徐坤盈泪的脸上，哭得那样狼狈也这样好看。王子异从他们温存过床边灯盏的缝隙里、从展开的书页里取出蔡徐坤事先藏好的白粉，那双眼睛分明在说，你以为我不知道吗？窗外原本很安静的，月亮潮湿，云雾融化了就变成一阵雨，湿漉漉的一场淋在心上，他知道蔡徐坤已经杀不了人了。

于是倾身把他压在床上，缓慢而用力的，进入他，像用匕首谋杀一枝玫瑰或一颗心脏，他把月亮捧在手上，看着它一点一点融化、死去，细细呻吟着躺倒在床铺，流进海里。海也是他手指抚出来的波，潮浪。他们实在做过太多次，王子异肌肉永远记得如何肏到他前面高潮，只是这一次像要把他钉在身体里，揉碎在胸口，慢慢深入，慢慢抽出，一下下磨在蔡徐坤身体最舒服的方位，快感积蓄在头顶，上不去，下不来，被干得很累的时候才终于颤抖着射出去。王子异将他翻了个身，如同翻一面煎蛋，继续操干他身体。蔡徐坤半边身体陷入床垫，在被褥里闷哼浪叫，终于肯哭出声音，声音是他在剧场用假声唱歌的声音。天亮时分王子异在他身体里射了多少次，数不清，然而仍然在索求。知道这是他们最后一次做爱，最后一次占有彼此肉体。

//

蔡徐坤说，我再抽最后一支烟啦。

他借着王子异的手点烟，像无数次在床沿做的那样。吸过很深的一口，又拨开王子异的鬓发，用干涩的唇吻了他的脸，结束时王子异看到蔡徐坤的睫毛还是很长，已经没有一点点水珠。习惯果然很难改。所以王子异说，给我抽一口吧。像无数次在床沿做的那样，接着就着蔡徐坤细瘦的白手，亲了亲烟蒂。蔡徐坤用指尖生生掐灭了烟，眼神浓稠而无畏，在颅骨里藏爱意，眼睛里藏星星。然后偷偷把手指留下来的几片烟灰，放进了衣兜里，又一次把嘴唇贴上去，隔着他嘴唇几厘米，暧昧的距离，一个未完成的吻，用来说一些只有两个人才听得到的悄悄话。

我该走了。他说，回身时，未流一滴泪，只是脚步踉跄。王子异站在人群后方向前看，眼前却在一遍遍复现他攥住他的那一眼。蔡徐坤站在刑场上，穿过人群眺望他，刚刚贴着他嘴巴说的是，子异，我曾经以为与我陪葬的是金银珠宝，最后却是你唇印烧尽之后的灰烬。

我没有恨你，希望我走之后，你能实现你的梦想，永远自由自在。

如果再来一次，别再吻我，这个距离，就刚好。

枪声响了，昔日同事握着王子异肩膀，替他上手铐。未竟之吻，吻的最后，是王子异入狱，铁门关闭落锁的声音。

Fin.


End file.
